


Losers Against the T-Rex (A Jurassic Park Crossover)

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Crossover, Dinosaurs, Friendship, Gen, Isla Nublar (Jurassic Park), Losers club - Freeform, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Movie: IT (2017), Rescue, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: I love crossovers. I had this idea to incorporate the Losers into a Jurassic Park scenario where they battle against the T-REX during a famous scene from the movie. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Losers Against the T-Rex (A Jurassic Park Crossover)

“Boo!” Richie jumped up onto the passenger side seat wearing these thick night vision goggles with a green glow, startling Stan and Eddie.

Richie laughed at Eddie, removing the goggles. “I told you that you screamed like a girl!”

“Where did you get those?” Stan asked sternly.

“They were in a box under my seat. Pretty cool, huh?” Riche responded checking out the goggles. 

“Are they heavy?” Stan asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

“Then they’re expensive, so put them back before you break them!”

Richie scoffed, crawling his way into the back seat. “Sure, dad!”

Eddie lightly whacked his friend in the arm. “Don’t scare me! This place is giving me the creeps!” he said staring out the window at the thick dark jungle behind the fence. Rain pelted against the car. Now, the cars had been stopped for a while now. Why didn’t one of the adults go with them?

“What are you crying about? Your Grandfather owns one of the soon-to-be most popular dinosaur attractions in the world! The place is awesome!” Richie played around with the night vision goggles, excitedly exploring outside through the windows. He took a look into the other Explorer car which held their fellow remaining Losers.

“Is Bill actually drinking rainwater?” Richie laughed.

“Drinking rainwater does keep you hydrated,” Eddy commented.

“Bev looks bored out of her mind! Ben, man, you’re sitting right next to her! This is where you put your arm around her shoulder!”

“Rich, would you quit spying?” Stan warned him.

“Who put you as the parent in charge?” Richie retorted. He looked out at the goat which was still outside, standing behind a gate made up as bait for any dinosaurs.

Meanwhile, in the other car, Mike tapped at the car, trying to get a response from the computers. “Do you think I should check under the hood?”

“No, the cars moved on a track. It must be a technical difficulty,” Ben pointed out.

Bev looked out the window at the falling rain. She watched as water droplets race each other. Something about all this wasn’t right. The cars wouldn’t just stop. Today had been one of the most incredible days she could ever experience. First, she got to come back to Derry to visit her friends after a year. It was strange how at first she didn’t recognize Bill’s voice. And that was when everything came back to her from the summer before.

Dinosaurs. Real-life actual dinosaurs! None of this felt real. Eddie’s grandfather really wanted their opinion on this part to open it to the world?”

“D-Do you think we sh-should walk?” Bill proposed an idea. “It’s not that far to-to the g-gate, right?”

“No, Bill, we should stay put,” Beverly advised. “It’s raining.”

“And we don’t know what could be out there,” Mike pointed out. “I’m sure the power will turn on in a bit or Eddie’s grandfather will send some help.”

Time crawled by. It was getting later now. Stanley shut his eyes for a little rest as Eddie was in one of his long tangents about… well, whatever was on his mind as Richie kept looking out the window through the night vision goggles. That was when he… felt it.

Crawling towards the backseat, Richie pressed a hand against Eddie’s shoulder, interrupting him. “Do you feel that?”

“Feel what?” Eddie asked, looking up at his friend, alert. Oh, if this were a trick…

Without answering, the ground shook. No, it was not an earthquake. Glancing at two cups filled with water, at each moment that they heard something pound against the ground making the water ricocheted in perfect circular rings. This wasn’t good. 

“Maybe it’s the power trying to come back on,” Stanley tried to think positively, although he sounded scared.

Richie looked through the night vision goggles again. He looked out at the spot where the goat was. But, there was no goat. The chain that held the goat swung back and forth in the air without an owner. 

Eddie grabbed his inhaler in his pocket. “Where’s the goat?”

Something hit the window. Looking up, Stanley and Eddie gasped in disgust at the half-eaten bloody leg of the goat.

His mouth hanging open, Richie removed the night goggles to stare up at the gigantic, sharp-tooth T-Rex standing right behind the fence in which separated them. The creature devoured the goat in one thick gulp. And then it turned its head and looked right at him! Its claws clung to the fence. Di it… know that her electricity was off? Yes, it was smarter!

“Jeez, on jeez!” Stanley uttered in horror.

Turning around when they heard a door open, Stanley ran out of the car!

“Where the fuck is he going?” Eddie screamed.

Richie saw him run into a bathroom which was luckily close by. “Well, when ya gotta go, then you gotta go.”

Stanley locked himself in a stall. He was a sissy to run away! He kicked himself for doing that when his friends were in need. Losers stuck together after all. Something told him that it wasn’t a good idea to come here in the first place.

“Should we leave, too?” Ben asked when he saw Stan disappear into the bathrooms.

“No, we should stay put,” Bev told them. “It’s going to…”

Hearing this horrifying creak, the group witnessed the T-Rex biting through the wired that once kept her from escaping the paddock. The poles tumbled into the mud just inches from even hitting the cars. The T-Rex stomped out of her paddock, emitting this loud and terrifying roar that made their bones raddle.

“Oh, God…” Beverly shivered. Ben placed a calming hand against her shoulder. 

Bill’s heart pounded. “J-Just keep very very still…”

Eddie scrambled into the back of the car. Anything. There had to be something here to get the other car’s attention. Opening a suitcase, he found a flashlight. Bingo!

Turning it on, the flashlight had the opposite effect that Eddie was hoping for. The Losers noticed the frantic light, but so did the T-Rex who was already walking towards the light.

“Turn the light off. Turn the light off!” Mike gritted through his teeth.

Richie grabbed for the flashlight. “What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Sorry!” Eddie cried trying to figure out how to turn it off.

“Turn it off!”

“That’s what I am trying to do!”

Hushing themselves, the T-Rex was right next to the car. The driver’s side door! It was open! Wow, Stanley didn’t even shut a door behind him.

Slowly, Richie crawled up to the front seat. He heard Eddie mutter something, but he ignored it. While the T-Rex was distracted, Richie reached out for the handle and shut the door. Unfortunately, the dinosaur heard and the creature snapped its head, staring at Richie with her ferocious eyes. Why-Why did those eyes look familiar, like another diabolical figure he knew all too well? 

Staying as still as statues, Richie just slightly turned his eyes to look at Eddie. The poor boy was shivering out of his skin. His breathing hitched, choking. The dinosaur peered in at them through the windows, staring right at Eddie who shined the light in her eyes.

“Nice move on the flashlight, dimwit!” Richie whispered.

“I didn’t know!”

Growling, the T-Rex studied the car. This gave time for the two to scoot as far back as they could. Then, thumping its mouth against the car, it dangerously rocked back and forth. Eddie screamed while Richie clung to whatever he could. What was she trying to do?

Richie climbed into the backseat, grabbing the flashlight from Eddie. “How dod you turn this thing off?”

“I don’t know!”

“How could you not know?!”

“Just find the button! It should be this one right…”

Right in sync, Eddie and Richie looked up to see the dinosaur plunging at them, breaking the glass window on the roof! It didn’t break into pieces, luckily. Screaming, Richie and Eddie could only hold the glass in front of them to avoid the T-Rex from grabbing them. What were they to do? Listening to Eddie scream in terror was bad enough, but it was the part about being helpless to do anything was what made Richie feel terrible and hopeless. 

Listening to the horrific echoes of their dear friends, the others were trying to figure out how to help their comrades if they could help them.

“We have to do something!” Ben yelled.

Beverly was already scrambled in the trunk trying to find something. Anything! “I got something!” She showed them a flare.

“Give it to me!” Bill ordered with a plan in mind.

“What are you going to do?” Mike asked him.

Now, the T-Rex capsized the Explorer making the two boys tumble with it! Pushing down on the car with her ginormous foot, she bit into the wheels. Muddy water pooled inside the car as Richie and Eddie struggled to do something.

“Richie!” Eddie hollered in fright and disgust. Were they going to drown? Oh, his mother would go insane if she were here!

Richie’s glasses were filthy that he could hardly see anything. “I’m here, Eds!” He called out to him.

Eddie managed to crawl over to his friend and grasped him as the seats, now above them, were slowly being crushed against them. The boys held each other tightly. “Don’t let go!”

“I got you! Just uh… think about your mom sniffing dog poo!”

“She doesn’t do that!”

Bill got out of the car, lighting the sparkler. “HEY!”

The T-Rex roared at him. This was insane! Here was attempting to battle a dinosaur. Sure, this nothing out of the ordinary. He battled against crazier things! 

Slowly, moving the flare around as if the dinosaur was a dog, the T-Rex actually fell for it, curiously watching the movement. Bill threw it as far as he could to the side. It proved to be the perfect distraction. The T-Rex went after it. Good, now he could help Richie and Eddie.

“Hey, hey!” Mike’s voice called out. Oh no, Bill thought to himself. Mike caught the dinosaur’s attention carrying a flare in his hand, too.

“Mike, freeze!” Beverly screamed at him. Ben held her back so she wouldn’t make a move to leap out of the car, too.

“G-Get rid of the flare!” Bill ordered.

“I got it under control!” The T-Rex changed her course, chasing after Mike who went into the direction where the bathrooms were.

“Mike, no!” Ben called out.

“Get rid of the flare!” Beverly called out to him.

Stanley felt the whole bathroom shaking. No, it was coming towards him?

Lucky for Mike, whose foot was bitten into, the T-Rex crashed into the small hut, destroyed it altogether. Mike was covered in the rubble, passing out from the pain. Stan ducked out of the way, hiding under a fallen stall. What was he to do now?

Bill fell to his knees, almost touching his head into the muddy ground to look into the mess of the car. He could just barely make out Richie and Eddie huddling together, crying. Eddie was gasping for breath.

“Hey, guys, I’m right here!” Bill told them, reaching his hand in. Beverly and Ben also arrived, falling to their knees to help.

Eddie looked up, his face completely filthy, but relieved. “Thank God!”

Richie pushed him towards the others. “Go on!”

“No, we go together!” Eddie begged, reaching for him. Bill already had his arm.

“I’m stuck! Don’t worry, I’ll get out of here!” Richie said trying to pry his foot from under one of the seats.

Eddie was pulled out, once again, mud pouring all over his face, even into his mouth. Ben sat him on his knees, helping him clean up, as Bill and Beverly helped Richie.

As soon as the mud was brushed out of Eddie’s eyes, he screamed. “GUYS!!”

Ben slapped a hand over his mouth. Bill and Beverly stayed perfectly still, holding hands.

Could the T-Rex really not see them if they were completely still? The dinosaur covered over them, its warm breath in their faces. Beverly shook. Its eyes. Why did they…

Right then, the dinosaur hit the car, turning it to the side, taking the Losers with it. Fortunately, it gave a new opportunity for them to hide as they were facing away from the creature. 

“Richie, are you okay?” Eddie asked, bending down to look into the broken windows.

“Yeah, I’m fine! My foot’s free. I can get…”

The T-Rex rammed its snout against the car, making the group back into the wall. The car was going to crush them! “Get up on the ledge!” Bill called out.

They all climbed up, nearly falling over into the paddock. The T-Rex wanted to drop the car all the way down there?!

“What do we do?”

“We have to get Richie! He’s still in there! We gotta help him!” Eddie cried. Ben was just holding him back from going to help his friend.

Bill looked around, spying a rope. “Climb onto my shoulders!” He told Bev. “Ben, take Eddie!”

Following orders, the Losers shimmied down the wall of the paddock as the car dangerously learned over, about to fall at any second.

“What are we going to do now? The car is going to hit us?” Beverly alerted.

There was another rope just off to the side, out of reach. “B-Beverly, Eddie, gr-grab the rope! Ben, we have to-to swing ourselves to that rope!”

“Huh?” Eddie was so pre-occupied about Richie still being in the car that was falling over the edge, several feet below them.

“Hey, Eddie, you’re choking me!” Ben croaked.

“S-Sorry!”

Traversing along the wall, it took a couple of tries until Bev grabbed the rope just as the car came careening into the paddock, landing in a tree.

The T-Rex let out another ear-piercing roar and then stomped off.

Making it to the ground, some members of the group cleaned off by a nearby tunnel spewing water. Eddie was trying to breathe. Bill walked up to the tree which held the car up in the branches like an apple. The headlights were still on.

“Richie? H-Hey, Richie?! Are you okay?” Bill called out.

No answer.

Eddie walked up to the tree, shaking, his breath hitched. “We gotta go help him!”

“What about Stan and Mike?” Beverly asked, noticeably shaken.

“Should we go help them?” Ben asked.

“N-No, first we help Richie, and then tog-together we go see if Stan and M-Mike are okay! You guys, w-wait here, hide, and I’ll go get Richie.”

“I’m going with you!” Eddie stepped in.

“No, Eddie, you should…”

“I’m going with you, Bill! I have to see if he’s okay. Besides…” he paused. “What if he’s hurt?”

With no more questions, Bill and Eddie climbed up the tree as Beverly and Ben hid in the tunnel. What was going to happen now?

Getting closer as they climbed the tree, there was no sign of movement in the car. “Richie?” Eddie called out. Right when he was close enough to look in, huddled up in the corner of the passenger side of the car was Richie, shivering and sniffling. 

Bill opened the door which was tricky at this vertical angle.

“Rich, are you okay? Say something!” Eddie gently said to him.

Slowly, Richie lifted his head to reveal his tear-streaked face. “I fuckin’ threw up…”

Both their faces fell at seeing their usually uppity and energetic friend look so sad and scared. Bill reached in touching the wheel to get a better grasp, inadvertently touching the wheel. 

“Come on, Rich, it’s going to be okay. Let’s get out of here,” Bill urged him.

Richie just stared at him. “W-What are we going to do?”

“Stick together, Rich! We’ll find Stan and Mike and then we’ll get back to my Grandpa’s!” Eddie said to him with a smile.

The young man still didn’t show any signs of moving. It was starting to scare them.

That’s when Eddie had an idea. “Hey, Rich?”

Richie made eye contact with him as another tear fell.

“Who do you think is smarter? That T-Rex or your mom? I’d have to say the T-Rex!”

And finally, Richie movie, grabbing Bill’s hand and climbed out of the car. “Just you wait and see who’s smarter!”

Now, they had to get out of the tree. Slowly, climbing down the branches, the three easily made progress getting closer to the ground. “I’m never climbing trees ever again!” Richie said.

Just then they heard a snap. Oh no, the car was going to fall. Scrambling, as the branches broke Bill, Richie, and Eddie hurried down each branch. Getting his foot stuck, Eddie thought he was about to get killed just as the branch above him stopped the car from colliding with him.

“Come on!” Bill urged, helping Eddie.

Just as they got out of the tree, the car landed on the ground, tipped over, and the three boys fell in the line where the hole was in the car, as it smashed to the ground.

Beverly and Ben ran out of the tunnel. “Bill?! Are you guys okay?”

“Well we’re back in the car again,” Richie lightly jabbed, catching his breath. 

“At least you’re out of the tree,” Bill said looking at the bright side.


End file.
